Forum:Yoel Vongola milfiore
Name: Yoel vongola milfiore Gender: Male Age: 17 God Parent Choices: I want Izpapatol, Itzlacoliuhqui or mictlantehcutli Appearance: my appearance are a lot more goth style due to my past, my hairstyle are sidecut skrillex style and got a lot of tattoo on my body up to neck Personality: even look scary and fierce, I'm caring man who loves to cook and play games, calm and still hold composure, a bit of trickster no one could know my intention at the first glance, in battle field my dark past surge in so I have different personality on battlefield though History: My mother was italian american and my father I don't know my mother always said that he's mexican, I thought I was losing my father since I was born, my mother take care of me for seven years and work as a night worker at club near house, she met my father when she worked as well, she said my father was a lot scarier than any human you'll ever met, but deep inside he's got sense of absolute justice, she tell the story about father again that night and cried, she said I need grown up to be a strong man and he left me alone sleeping at my room. That night was the last time I met my mother she dissapearing from my life but oddly I didn't felt anything just a sort of thought about she choose this path because she had to, I always live alone though as a street urchin fights and chases are my daily lifes, I also help my mother to work at circus as juggler. I stayed for another 4 years on street until there are few circus member that found out I was living alone, they took me to the circus and taught me about all things I get new hairstyle and few tattoo, They were so nice and fun not only for me but for the audience until there are one night right at my fifth years I stayed with them there are a man who took us to having a show near a city called alburqueque at mexico, that night I lost everything, a kind of skeletal monster bwrecking havoc inside the circus such a horor experience to see it devours everything even human, I was dragged by one of my friends at circus and quickly get out of the tent and running to the woods she said that she is warrior of toci or something ?, the thing is she told to go straight fowards and never look back, I run and run and finally get out from the woods and make it to sort of camping ground. (Is that too long I actually want to make a story sorry :/ ) Weapons: 12 sets of throwing knife (which is 1 set contain twelve O-0), 50cm obsidian blade and 30 cm obsidian dagger Username: Vongola are the best mafia on earth (my username if this not working I'll learn about it later) ---- Category:Unclaimed